Together Under the Breaking Dawn
by Another Wasted Youth
Summary: Part 2 to my first story, Once Upon A New Moon. And with a new story comes new dramas. Find out if Lilly and Jake's love can survive all odds...
1. Preface

**Hello to you all!**

**You've all been asking, and here it FINALLY IS!**

**This is just the Preface, but I wanted to let you all what has been going on after Jacob asked Lilly to marry him. This starting chapter starts out 3 months after he proposes. There wedding was all fine and dandy. :P I might go into detail of their wedding later, but idk yet.**

**Anywho, I have many more awesome ideas in store. Get ready for part 2.**

**~Read. Review. Love.~**

**Corrina.**

Preface

Lilly's POV:

_You Are Cordially Invited to Celebrate_

_the Wedding of: _

**_Lillian Manson_**

**_Jacob Black_**

_On Saturday Morning_

_May the 1st_

_At 11:00am_

_Hosted by: Alice Cullen_

I looked down at our wedding invitation with a smile. That day was perfect. I sat on a warm island bed remembering the day I became Mrs. Lillian Black. It was only a week ago, but it felt like a lifetime that Jacob and I have been husband and wife. I wouldn't have it any other way…

Jacob and I were honeymooning on a small island in Hawaii for the next three weeks. The reason this trip was even possible was because of Carlisle and Esme. They paid for our beach house, food, plane tickets, and pretty much everything else. It was their wedding gift to us. It of course, was way over the top, but they insisted we go and have a good time. I'm glad I didn't let them talk me out of it…


	2. first times

**ELLO!**

**I finally got around to making a perfect chapter I think you will all enjoy.**

**It's the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**(but in all seriousness... this is rated T! It's gunna get sexy real fast up in here!)**

**Lol. Well I'll let you get reading.**

**~Read. Review. Love~**

**Corrina!**

Lilly's POV:

I woke up to the warm island breeze blowing through the open window. The air had lifted loose strands of my hair and tickled my face. I rubbed my eyes and rolled over to find, an empty bed. I say up, confused and still a bit groggy. I scanned the room. All of Jake's stuff was here, but where was Jacob?

Just then, from within the bathroom, the shower came on. Oh. He was in there. I smiled to myself at the thought of him in the bathroom undressing. I lay back onto the fluffy pillows as my mind began to wander back to the night Jacob and I finally proved our love…

It was about 12 in the afternoon when we arrived on the island. We were lead to the private area where we would be staying for the next month. The guide led us to out beach house, located at the edge of a small rainforest. First I saw the wooden platform where a perfect island house sat. The house was crafted out of light beachy wood and the roof was darker, filled with shades of deep browns, tans, and creams. As we made our way up the platform we were greeted by a small deck that sat two white, hand crafted, lounging chair. Before I entered, I made my way to the edge of the deck and gazed at the hundreds of tropical flowers. The flowers were everywhere. Each a shade of pinks, reds, yellows, and oranges. I inhaled their sweet sent. There were so many flowers, the scent of them all were making me dizzy.

After capturing the beauty of the outside, Jacob lead me inside to look around. The first room was the living room. I was surprised to see how high the ceiling really way. It looked so small from the outside. On the ceiling were dark wooden beams that crossed almost all the way across the room. The walls were a creamy tan, with a hint of soft yellow. The furniture was all decorated in tan wood. There were turquoise accents placed throughout the room. Some were pictures, others were throw pillows, and some were the couches and chairs themselves. The main focal point of the room seemed to be the giant glass wall. I gasped and dropped my things, making my way over to it.

I could see the whole island from where I was standing. There were so many palm trees and other tropical plants placed perfectly across the island floor. There were also the flowers. So many more then what I had seen by the deck. Looking beyond the trees I could see a few small mountains and even the shining of some lakes. I smiled at how amazing the world seemed.

Jacob grabbed my bags and went off to the back. I quietly followed, taking everything in. He opened a big cheery oak door to reveal our room; the master bedroom. The room was huge. The floor was a dark oak like the door, along with all the furniture. There were light cream accents scattered all over the room. But what really caught out attention was the king sized bed that sat in the back of the room, placed in the middle of the wall. The bed was cherry oak, and the covers had a soft island design on them. The bead posts shot up to the ceiling and draped over them were silky, cream, netting; like something you would see in a fairytale. This seemed too good to be true. But for once, it wasn't.

As Jacob and I unpacked we were imminently ready to go swimming. Jacob had taken his swim trunks and changed in the guest room so I could take all the time I needed. While in the bathroom I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and fixed my hair. It seemed silly, because I was about to swim, but I wanted to seem… presentable for him. I wanted him to really see me. Once my hair had the perfect wave to it, I pushed my bangs out of my face and smiled. The bikini I put on looked just as good as my hair. It was my favorite one; a strapless, yellow polka dot bikini with a heart shaped bust line. The bottoms were small and had a little tutu fringe around the hips. I smiled bigger. It made me feel like a model.

Once perfect, I walked out to the beach to meet Jacob, who had already set up beach chairs and towels. I approached him with a growing smile. He looked perfect without even trying. Jacob was putting the final touches on our beach spot, by digging into the sand a nice shady umbrella. He was distracted as I sighed a longing sigh.

My breath caught his attention and he looked up.

"Lil, what's wro-…"

His expression was priceless. His jaw looked like it was going to hit the ground! I watched as his eyes scanned my body over and over.

"Jake? You ok?" I asked with a smile.

Jacob cleared his throat as his cheeks turned bright red. "F-fine… Y-you look… REALLY nice in that babe…"

I laughed and leaned over to kiss him as lightly, and as teasing, as possible. He immediately stood up to grab me, but I ran into the water laughing.

"Come swim with me Jake!"

Jacob smiled and ran after me. The water was up to my waist when he caught me; crushing me into a hug.

"Hey!" I laughed. "That's not fair! You're taller than me and you can move faster in the water."

He just rolled his eyes. "I think you wanted me to catch you."

I blushed as he caught on to my plan. Instead of saying anymore, we just stared at each other. I wanted him so badly it hurt. He looked amazing. And as he looked down at me, I could tell what he wanted. I reached up on my tip-toes and softly kissed his lips. His reaction was better than I imagined. He crushed his body to mine, and pressed his lips harder into my kiss. I wanted this more then he knew. I ran my hands down his back and through his hair. His hands were exploring my hips and the small of my back. Finally, we pulled back for air.

"W-wow…." We said together, breathless.

We spent the rest of the day swimming and playing on the beach. By the time we were done with everything it was nearly 10 o'clock. Jake and I were still lying on the sand; however we took the umbrella down to better see the sky. The moon was full and filled the dark night sky. The romantic tension from our earlier kiss hung in the cool night air. I rolled over to stare at Jacob. Yet, he was already staring at me. I blushed as he leaned down for a kiss.

This kiss was just like the afternoon one. I could feel the passion and longing in his lips. I was getting carried away. Again I ran my fingers through his hair and he smiled. His breath tasted so sweet. I pushed him back into the sand rolled on top of him, while Jake pulled me close to his bare chest. I shivered in delight. At that moment I knew I wanted Jacob more than ever before.

Jacob stopped and stood up, leaving me breathless in the sand. He then reached down and scooped me up into his arms and took me inside to our room. My cheeks were filling with heat. I was expecting Jake to set me on the bed, but he didn't. Instead we made our way into the bathroom.

"What are we doing?"

"We're really sandy from the beach. I think we need to rinse off…"

He stepped into the shower and pulled me in after him. Again we were crushed into each other as we kissed and rinsed the sand off of each other. Once finished, we chased each other to the bed, leaving puddles behind us. We met up again on the bed, kissing and moving the covers. I could hear my heart pounding and I knew he felt the same. This was it. At last. We finally pulled the covers over our heads and spent the rest of the night in pure bliss.

I was pulled back into reality as Jake came out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel.

"Hey babe." He smiled. "Sleep good last night?"

I nodded. "Perfectly."

He made his way over to me and kissed me as he began to get dressed. "What do you want to do today?"

I pondered for a moment. "Ya know what, don't even bother getting dressed."

Jake turned to me and smiled as he hopped up onto the bed and pulled the covers up.


	3. homecoming

**OMG HI! (yes, I'm alive!)**

**I'm soooooo sorry I haven't written a new chapter in so long! My e-mail alert thing was turned off and I was no longer getting reviews! I thought no one was reading my story and I was just in this upset writers block!**

**But I got on today and saw YOU DO CARE! It made me feel so good to see you guys wanna read more!**

**Don't worry! I'll be bookin' it on these next few chapters! Sorry for the wait!**

**Oh! Also, I saw Breaking Dawn at 12:01 on 11/18/11! IT WAS AMAZING! I wanna know what you guys thought. It was my FAVE movie by far! YEAH TEAM SHIRTLESS JACOB!**

**Enough of this. You wanna read!**

**~Read. Review. Love.~**

**Corrina**!

Lilly's POV:

One month had come and gone like that. I was resentful to leave the little island, but all good things must come to an end. However, I had a whole new life waiting for me back at La Push. I was excited to find a house and move in with Jacob where we could officially begin our married life. I sat on the plane next to Jake, looking out the small window imagining the bright future ahead.

Jacob's POV:

It had been 4 hours on the plane when Lilly got tired of looking out the window and fell asleep on my shoulder. I could hear her soft snores, and I smiled to myself. Brushing some hair away from her face, I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. She stirred with a slight sigh, but did not wake up.

I checked my phone, careful not to disturb Lil. It was 2:30pm. I sighed. We still had another 6 hours. Why was Canada so far away from Rio? 10 hours on a plane is enough to drive someone crazy. I mean, the food suck, the movies suck, and there's no room to stretch. But that's what you get for flying coach.

I saw one of the flight attendants come through a pale blue curtain separating coach from first class. As the curtain fell, I was able to see 2 empty seats. I glanced down at Lilly, who was scrunched into the most uncomfortable position I had ever seen. With a wave I brought the attendant over.

"May I help you sir?" She said too loudly. I glanced at Lil to make sure she was still sleeping.

"Yeah, I was wondering if there was any way we could move up to first class…"

The woman sighed and glanced around to the others sitting in the plane. "Sir, I'm sorry, but that would be unfair for the other passengers."

I looked down at Lil again. "But my wife really needs to move. She looks really uncomfortable and I'm worried she'll hurt her neck or something…"

The woman didn't care. "if you want, you may take it up with human resources when we land Mr.-…"

I sighed. "Black."

She looked startled. "Wait. You're Mr. and Mrs. Black?"

I nodded and she went on, "O-Oh my. Of course you can move. Those seats were yours to begin with. My apologies sir. Please follow me to your new seats, and I will personally see that your carry-on's are moved."

I looked at her puzzled, but did not question her. I shook Lilly's shoulder. "Babe. Come on. We're moving seats."

She moaned and opened her eyes. She looked exhausted. I helped her up as we followed the woman up to first class. It was a lot bigger in here. And the seats looked like recliners. I sat Lilly down and she quickly fell back asleep. I sat beside her and the flight attendant smiled.

"If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. Also, Tell Mr. Carlisle Cullen hello for me and the rest of the flight." She made her escape too soon. Carlisle must have connections to this airline. Huh. Was there anything they DIDN'T own?

Once settled in, I was finally able to relax in peace. No more noises and I didn't have to worry about Lilly waking up sore. I smiled to myself, I was such a good husband.

About 3 hours later, my stomach began to growl. I flipped through a menu of fancy foods until I found a sandwich that was practically calling my name. In no time at all the flight attendant had the food at my pull down table. I thanked her, and the heavens for this beautiful BLT. I was just about to take a bite from my crispy, steaming, fully loaded sandwich when Lilly shot up, covering her nose.

"Babe?" I asked, "You alright? Are you hungry?"

Instead of answering she jumped up, squeezed in between us and sprinted to the bathroom. I watched her with a worried expression. She was probably motion sick and my sandwich wasn't helping. That's probably why she was sleeping this whole time. I sighed, and finished my sandwich before she got back.

Lilly was stumbling through the aisle as she returned. Her face was pale and I could see the sheen from her sweat. I went to her aid and sat her back down. Leaning the chair back so she could relax.

"Lil you don't look so good. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Just motion sick… I need some Sprite or something…"

"Sure. Just close your eyes and try to relax. We're almost there…"

The last 3 hours of the trip dragged on forever. Lilly was fast asleep the whole time, and I was getting antsy. Finally, the pilot came over the intercom.

"Good afternoon folks. Just a heads up, we are about a half hour away from Toronto, Canada. Please begin to collect belongings, and use the restroom as needed."

Canada. Home. Well, our NEW home. I had yet to tell Lilly that we were moving. But she liked surprises. And this one was huge. The day before our wedding, Carlisle and my father had called me into the living room. I was nervous at first, but when they told me about the house I nearly passed out! It was our chance of freedom. Dad had wanted us to have our own life, plus, Carlisle knew a few covens in Canada that would keep us safe. Charlie was a little on edge about it, but he wanted his niece to have what's best.

Finally the plane had landed, and I woke Lilly up. It was 3:00pm Canadian time. We were doing good on time. Lilly looked around, looking a million times better from her extended nap and stretched.

"Morning babe." She said with a smile.

"Morning. You look a lot better." I smiled back as I grabbed her hand and led her off the plane into the airport. She didn't seem to notice that we were not in Washington.

Once outside, I looked around for the Cullens, who were picking us up and taking us home. They were easy to spot standing next to their insanely expensive cars. Lilly smiled as she ran over and hugged Bella, Alice, and Esme. Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward greeted us with a smile.

"How was your trip?" Carlisle asked.

Lilly smiled. "Amazing. I never wanted to leave."

They chuckled and I pulled Carlisle to the side. "Thank you. Really. For everything you've done for us. I can't ever thank you enough."

Carlisle smiled. "Anything for our newest member of the family."

We smiled and all piled into 2 cars. Carsisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper got into a silver sports car, while Edward, Bella, Lilly and I got into a black one. We drove off down the road and I put an arm around Lil.

"Babe. I have a surprise for you."


	4. surprise

**I'm on a roll today! **

**2 chapters in one day! i'm just so inspired! i might even do a third one for y'all!**

**I hope you guys like the story so far! **

**Also, here's a link to the house: .com/imgres?start=150&num=10&um=1&hl=en&biw=1138&bih=535&tbm=isch&tbnid=nKOLb7nAGMm3xM:&imgrefurl=.com/2010/07/big-houses%25E2%2580%2594u-s-northeast-lead-the-way-in-living-space-washington-post/&docid=W3SPRDTly90qCM&imgurl=.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/iStock_&w=3721&h=2446&ei=vIfKTv6nAq6FsgLxqaUw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=369&vpy=183&dur=249&hovh=182&hovw=277&tx=187&ty=139&sig=107957765154475326753&sqi=2&page=16&tbnh=145&tbnw=193&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:150 **

**and to the kitchen: /how-to-create-a-modern-kitchen-set-interior-design/ (4th one down!)**

**There ya go! **

**~Read. Review. Love.~**

**Corrina!**

Lilly's POV:

"Babe. I have a surprise for you." Jake had told me.

"A surprise?" I smiled. "What is it?"

He chuckled. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise.

I moaned. "Fiiiiiiine."

About a half hour later of driving, I was expecting to pull into Billy's driveway. But we weren't in his driveway. I looked out the windows confused.

"Jacob, where are we? This isn't Billy's…"

He smiled. "Surprise."

We all got out of the car and I gasped. There in front of us was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. The house was huge with gray sides and a dark grey roof. The windows had a thick white trim. Speaking of windows, they were each huge. In the very front part of the house, instead of gray siding, there was stone all the way up. The yard was huge, and the garden was covered in green bushes. I could see the cutest white deck on the second floor that could view the front yard. We were surrounded by trees. The house was completely secluded.

"What-…. What IS this!" I managed to say.

Jacob only smiled. "This is our new home. We're going to start our own life here in Canada."

That last part threw me off. "Canada…? That's so far away from everyone." I looked to all the Cullens with tears welling in my eyes.

Jacob hugged me. "Babe don't cry. It's ok. We'll see them."

Alice chimed in, "Of course Lilly. We'll come visit you often. Don't worry."

Carlisle nodded. "And we know a few covens up here that will be able to keep you company. They can also keep in touch with us. You won't be alone."

I rubbed the tears away from my eyes and sniffled. "O-Oh. Okay." Looking back at the house I turned to everyone. "G-guys, thank you for everything. You're so so nice. I love all of you so so much!" I took turns hugging them each.

They all smiled back. "Lilly, we'll come visit soon, but we need to get going. We have a long trip back. We were just here to drop you all off." Esme said.

I nodded. "Alright. Call me when you get home. And… have a safe trip."

Carlisle smiled. "Thank you Lillian. I hope you and Jacob are very happy together up here. Also, I left a list of names and numbers of the covens close by. Don't be a stranger to them. They are all very welcoming."

I nodded once more and we said our goodbyes. They got back into their cars and rode down the long driveway, until I could no longer see them.

Jacob smiled. "Enough of standing outside. It's cold and I wanna see what it looks like!"

I laughed and followed Jacob as he grabbed the luggage and went inside. It was gorgeous, like something out of a fairytale. The walk in was bright and open and decorated in pale yellows and creams. The floor was a deep hardwood. There was an enormous chandelier hanging right above is that threw little rainbows in certain light. Taking a few more steps I could see a grand spiral staircase that lead to a balcony that looked over the whole downstairs. Jacob was just as mesmerized as I was. This was our HOME. It was all ours.

Jacob continued to look through rooms and down halls, while I found my way into a kitchen. The kitchen was very open. There was a wall of windows to the left of the main kitchen. The floor was a lighter wood that almost matched all the cabinets. There was an island centered in the middle that curved around the shape of the kitchen itself. There were chrome appliance on the wall including a fridge, oven, microwave, and stove. The countertops were a dark marble that sparkled due to the single hanging lights placed perfectly.

I would awe at that later. My stomach was empty. I went to the fridge and almost burst into tears. It was fully stocked with the most delicious foods one could find. I didn't know what I was hungry for, so I grabbed one of everything. I pulled out pickles, lunchmeats, watermelon and strawberries, whipped cream, eggs, and 3 different kinds of juices. I was in the mood for a sandwich, so I went to the cabinets and opened them all, looking for bread. While looking, I pulled out peanut butter, fruit snacks, spray cheese, and finally, bread.

Jacob walked in while I was in the middle of making my masterpiece.

"Babe…? What are you doing?" he looked at me puzzled.

"Well I was hungry. So I'm just making a sandwich." I said as I shoved a handful of fruit snacks into my mouth, followed by a squirt of spray cheese. Jacob's face twisted into disgust. He sat at the island and watched me eat pretty much everything I had out on the counter. After I was done, cleaned the dishes and scooped a pickle into the peanut butter. Jacob froze.

"Are you SERIOUSLY going to eat that?" he demanded.

I nodded and stuck it into my mouth saying between crunches, "Yeah, why?"

He shook his head. "N-Never mind… Come on. Let's go get ready for bed. We've had a long day…"

"Don't you want anything to eat?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm ok for now…"

I shrugged and we adventured up the stairs into the master bedroom. The huge double doors opened into a very large, open room. The walls were a dark red and the floors were carpeted in a dark gold. There was a large cherry oak dressed on the wall next the door to the bathroom. The bed was nestled against the back of the main wall, yet centered in the middle of it. The cherry oak bed had large poles that shot up, and held curtain rods. At the head of the bed were gold curtains that one could pull around for privacy. There were fancy decorations and pictures around the room too, but my main focus was the bed.

Jacob smiled, "It's so prefect."

I nodded and hopped up on the bed. "Yeah. But… where's all our stuff?"

Jacob opened a large door that led into a walk in closet filled with our clothes and belongings. "The Cullens moved everything in for us while we were away."

I ran over to the closet and threw on a pair of old pj's. Jacob chuckled and did the same. He made his way to the bed while I walked out of the closet trying to pull my shirt down. Jake looked at me. "Having troubles?" he chuckled.

I shot him a dirty look. "No. This shirt just feels too small."

"Oh… maybe you could get a different one?"

I sighed and got another shirt and pulled it over my head. "This one's little too!"

Jake came over. "Babe. Who cares? We're just going to sleep."

I sighed. "Yeah. I guess you're right…"

We made our way over to the bed, cuddled up under the covers and drifted off into sleep.


	5. new friends, new problems

**WOO! third chapter today!**

**i think i'm making up for all that lost time! **

**i just can't stop writing! haha! hopefully you like this chapter!**

**~Read. Review. Love.~**

**Corrina!**

Jacob's POV:

I woke up the next morning around 9. Lilly was sprawled out on the bed in a tangle of covers, so I decided to let her sleep a little longer. I quietly got up out of bed and ran a hand through my hair. My stomach growled loudly ay me, so I decided the first think I needed to do was eat.

I made my way down the stairs yawning and stretching from a good night's sleep. Once in the kitchen, I made myself a bowl of cereal, and some orange juice. I sat at the empty table staring out the wall of windows into our backyard. The view was amazing. There were dense woods as far as I could see. While eating, I felt the strange urge to shift into a wolf and run through the forest. Like it was calling me. I looked over at the clock. I had time. Something told me Lil was going to be in bed for a while. I downed the rest of my food and set the dishes in the sink. I would clean them later.

I made my way out the back door, not even bothering to put my shoes on. The morning air was cool and crisp. I shivered in delight as I caught sent of the musky forest. A smile spread across my face as I ran across the yard. Not even three steps into the forest, and I was running away as a wolf.

I ran through the forest as fast as my legs would take me. The feeling of dirt in my claws as I dug into the ground was so energetic. I was jumping over logs and dodging branches left and right. I felt free. I slowed my run to a trot as I came up to a river. I looked into the water at my reflection. I felt normal as a wolf. It was a different feeling then being normal as a human. I leaned down to take a drink of the cool water when I caught a sent of something. A visitor.

I spun around raising the fur on my back. My teeth were exposed and a deep snarl escaped my chest. I could see a gray wolf standing at the edge of the trees. The wolf only lowered himself, to show me he was not a threat, but could become one if not trusted. I relaxed my fur, but was still completely on guard. The wolf came a little closer.

_What's your name?_ A voice echoed through my thoughts.

I looked around, startled. The gray wolf only watched.

_I said, what's your name?_

I looked over to him. _Jacob._

_I'm Carter. What do you think you're doing in my territory?_

I looked at him puzzled. _I just moved here with my wife. I thought I was the only one around here. _

_Oh. So you're the one that moved into that big fancy house right?_

I nodded my head. _Yeah._

_ Do you have a pack? _

_ No. I'm alone. _

_ That's not really a smart decision with all the vampire covens around here. _

A sigh escaped my chest. _I think I'll be ok._

_Well even so, I would appreciate it if you would come meet the other members around these woods. Ya know, so when you come across each other we won't have a fight. _

_ Good idea._

I followed Carter along the riverside and back through the trees. We were running North for about 4 or 5 miles. We came to an opening with rocks and other small plants. Carter hopped up onto the largest rock and let out a howl. Moments later I could hear other howls from farther away. Minutes passed, and one by one the wolves appeared.

There were 7 wolves altogether. They were all looking at me with unwelcoming eyes. Carter hopped down from his rock and the wolves fell into a line.

_Guys, this here's Jacob. He just moved into that huge house we're always passing when we run shifts. He's alone, other than his wife, so we won't have to worry much about him. He seems pretty cool, and he's no threat to us. _

The other's stances were less hostile as Carter spoke. They say back on their legs and the line became less formal.

Let me introduce everyone to you. This is: Ace, Dalton, Garth, Wyatt, Hunter, Matt, and Noah. Their all pretty nice. But ace has a bit of an attitude.

The jet black wolf, Ace rolled his eyes. _Shut the hell up_.

The light brown wolf, Hunter chimed in. _See what he means. _

There was laughter from throughout the pack. Ace just sat there, obviously annoyed with everyone, however, he seemed use to it.

The pack went on chatting and playing as Carter came over to me. _Jacob, seriously. If you ever need help just call. We're about 8 miles south of your house. There's a land bridge you can cross to get to our home. It's an old cabin resort. You can't miss it. _

I nodded. _I will. Thank you. And if you ever need my help just ask._

_ And watch out for the covens around here. They haven't made a move yet, but that doesn't mean we can trust them. _

_ I understand. _I said, as I looked into the sky. It was getting late and lilly would be up soon. _Thank you, but I need to get going. _

Carter nodded. _Nice meeting you._

_You too_. And with that, I ran home.

While running I began thinking. I was a little worried about what kind of activity was going on here. Carlisle said the Covens here were nice and would help us. I hope he remembered to mention I was a wolf. By the sounds of it, vampires and werewolves here didn't hold the same sense of peace that they did back home…

Once back, I pulled on my shorts, that managed to survive, and walked across the lawn. I looked up into my room. The curtains were still closed. Good. She was still asleep. I made my way inside and checked the clock; 11:38am. I would need to wake up Lilly soon or she would sleep the day away.

Remembering yesterday, I knew Lil would be hungry. Hell, all that running made me hungry myself. I decided to make Lilly a "welcome to our new home" breakfast. That sounded nice. I scrambled eggs, fried bacon, and made toast. I set the table for two, poured out drinks. I set all the food out, and went back to the fridge for some fruit. Pulling out blueberries and bananas I shut the fridge door. I jumped at the sight of Lilly standing so close.

"Babe you scared me!"

She rubbed her eyes and mumbled, "-orry…"

"it's ok." I smiled and kissed her head. "I made us breakfast. It's out first meal as a family in our new home."

She nodded and zombie over to the table and sat down. I sat across from her and we began to eat. Lilly quickly perked up as she ate. She shoved as much food as she could into her face and only ate more.

"Babe, I went out running today and I ran into a pack. The alpha, Carter, he's really nice. The other guys seem cool too."

She nodded. "Nice Jake. Not even here for 24 hours and you already made friends. Will I get to meet them?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure… I feel like they don't honor the vampire/werewolf treaty we had back in La Push… I have a feeling that was a onetime thing."

She sighed. "Oh… ok. Well it's alright. I'll just call up those Covens Carlisle told us about."

I smiled. "Good idea. I don't want you to be lonely in thin big house."

"Me either." She smiled and shoved another huge forkful of eggs into her mouth.

Lilly's POV:

Something was very wrong about that bite of egg. As soon as I put them in my mouth I was about ready to gag them back up again. I dropped the fork, covered my mouth, and ran. I wasn't going to make it to the bathroom, so I ran to the sink instead. I leaned over and threw up pretty much everything I had just eaten.

Jake came over to me and held my hair back. I turned on the sink so he wouldn't have to see. He rubbed my back and sighed.

"Babe, maybe you're sick."

I wiped my mouth on a napkin and looked up. "Well I feel fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Positive." I reassured him with a smile.

"Alright… I'm going to clean up here. You can go get dressed if you want to. Maybe we can go into town or something today."

I nodded and ran upstairs and into the closet to pick out an outfit. I walked along the walls of clothing until I found a dresser hidden in the back that held pants. I pulled out some blue skinny jeans and pulled them on. Well, I tried to. They were really snug. I usually had to wear a belt, but today they felt too small. I pulled on a yellow long sleeve shirt and went into the bathroom.

I saw my reflection in the large mirror and stopped. I looked off. It was my stomach. I looked too big to be wearing these jeans. I was so bloated. Then I sighed.

"Oh –that's- why!" I grumbled.

I made my way over to the sink and checked under the cabinets. Surly Alice would have supplied the house with… lady products. I grabbed a box of tampons and took a few out. If we were going into town and I start,,, I would need these. I set them on the sink and continued getting ready.

Once finished I went back downstairs to find Jake, and we were off for a day in town.


	6. uhoh

**Happy Turkey Day!**

**I am thankful for all my readers, and the lack-of-shirt Taylor Lautner wears in the Twilight Saga!**

**On this Thanksgiving Day, i present you guys with a little treat! **

**Get ready to see what Lilly's thankful for. Or is she...?**

**I'll shut up and let you get to reading.**

**~Read. Review. Love~**

**Corrina.**

Lilly's POV:

We had been in out new house for about three weeks now. I still hadn't gotten around to calling the covens, but Jacob always seemed to be off with his new friends. I wasn't complaining; I was happy that he had someone to hang out with, but this house was big and I didn't really want to be alone.

And to make matters worse, I was still sick. I had been getting sick a lot lately. And today was no different.

Jacob and I had been asleep for a few hours now, and the sun was just starting to rise. It seemed very hot in the room; probably because I was so close to Jacob. Only, it was different. Being so close was making me sick. I rolled over to get some freedom from the heat and there was a sharp pain in my stomach, and I shot up. I was going to be sick. I climbed over Jake and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. While I was in the bathroom puking my brains out, I could hear the sounds of Jacob getting out of bed. There was a light knock on the door.

"Babe…?" he mumbled, still groggy. "Are you alright in there?"

I had to wait until I was finished. I flushed the toilet and rinsed out my mouth out.

"Y-Yeah… I'm ok."

"Are you sure…? I don't like how you're –still- getting sick. It's been like three weeks. Maybe we need to go see a doctor."

I came out of the bathroom pulling my hair back into a messy bun. "B-But… You were gunna go hang out with Carter today. I don't want you to miss that. It would be rude."

He sighed. "But I want to make sure my wife's ok. That's kinda important to me." He leaned down and kissed my head.

"Jake. I'll go to the doctor today, and you can go hang out with Carter. By the time I'm done, I'll just make dinner and you'll be home shortly after. It'll all work out. Don't worry."

He sighed again, sounding defeated. "Ok. If you say so…"

Later that day, after Jake had left, I made my way back into town. The streets were busy, even though it was only about noon. After getting lost for about twenty minutes, I finally found the doctor's office. It was a big building that looked much like the others. However, once inside the whole atmosphere changed. The walls were pale and washed out, with dull watercolor paintings of flowers and trees. I checked in with the front desk, and sat down to wait.

I wasn't waiting long. About fifteen minutes, when a nurse came out of the door and called, "Lillian Black?"

I smiled at the sound of my new name. This is the first I have heard it from someone besides Jake or I. I stood up and smiled. "That's me."

She returned the smile. "Right this way dear."

The nurse led me through a maze of halls until we finally stopped at a door. She held it open for me, looking at a clipboard. "The doctor will be in to see you shortly."

I nodded and said, "Thank you." As she shut the door behind me. I sat up on the examination table as I looked around once again. This room was much too bright. There was a window, letting some light in, but not enough to make the room anymore welcoming. I studied a few posters of what the inside of your ear looks like; then one of the eye. I made a disgusted face as the doorknob turned open, and the doctor entered the room.

He was good looking, don't get me wrong. I was surprised to see how young he looked too. He must have been about twenty two or twenty three. He had brown hair that was combed back in a business-like fashion. He was pretty pale, which only made his dull blue eyes stand out.

He seemed so familiar, and my suspicion was proven correct when he closed the door, causing a gust of wind to blow strands of my hair back. The sent in the wind was enough to wince. He was a vampire. I tensed up as he crossed the room and sat down.

"Hello Mrs. Black. I'm Dr. Emerson." He flashed a smile, and for a second, I was numb.

As my thoughts cleared I spoke. "H-Hello."

He looked down at his clipboard again and looked at me. He could sense my tension. He chuckled. "Lillian. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Carlisle told us you were coming. Please don't be afraid."

I looked into his dull eyes to make sure he was telling the truth. "So-… You're a-… v-vampire too?"

He laughed. "Yes, I am. So there's no need to worry. You're safe with me."

I nodded. "O-Okay. Well it's nice to finally meet another vampire up here."

"I'm sure it is. My wife and I were going to call and make arrangements to meet you, but we didn't want to impose on your homecoming."

"Oh. You wouldn't have. Jake and I haven't been doing much. Just hanging out; getting to know Canada. It's really nice here."

"It is. The hunting is plentiful too. You shouldn't have a problem with feeding. Just make sure you watch out for the pack of dogs running around."

"I-I will." I mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Did he know who I was married too…?

"Ok. Enough of the small talk. How can I help you today?"

I sighed. "Well… I keep getting sick. And I'm sleeping all the time. Maybe because of me getting sick. But it's weird. I feel fine after I get sick…"

Emerson nodded and scribbled down onto his clipboard. "What triggers the sickness."

"Anything. Well, anything food wise. But, it also happens a lot in the morning."

His eyebrows pulled together, thinking. "Lillian… When was your last cycle?"

I pondered. "Uh… Well I was supposed to get it at the beginning of the month… It never came, so… like last month."

Emerson sighed in frustration and stood up. "Lillian…" He crossed the room again to a cabinet and opened it, pulling out a small white rectangle. "Go to the bathroom, and use this."

He handed me a pregnancy test. My eyes widened. "-What-? I-I can't be-… Th-That's not even possible because o-of Jacob-…"

Emerson looked at me with pleading eyes. "Just try."

I stood up slowly, becoming hyperaware of the bulge at my abdomen. I went into the bathroom, and came out three minutes later.

He came over to me, took the test, and sat me in a chair. I could hardly hear what he was saying. He sounded a million miles away. My vision was beginning to blur. My head was swimming. No. This isn't happening. It's a dream; a nightmare. No. It's not true. I can't be-…


	7. good news?

**Ello all!**

**Hope you all had a very happy thanksgiving. **

**this chapter is a little short, but i'm sure you'll all enjoy it. **

**:)**

**~Read. Review. Love.~**

**Corrina!**

Lilly's POV:

The ride home from the doctor's office was… numbing. I was still letting this feeling sink in. Pregnant. I was pregnant with Jacob's baby. How was I going to explain it to Jake? He was going to freak out…

Just then, my cell phone rang. I flipped it open and answered without even reading who it was.

"Lilly!" said the shrill voice on the other side of the line. Alice.

"Y-Yeah?" My voice sounded strange to me. Like I was a robot. There was a weird mixed emotion in my tone.

"Lilly I talked to Carlisle. We're coming back up. We'll be there tomorrow. Don't worry Lil. You'll be ok. I promise."

"Ok…" I mumbled, still outside my body.

"Lillian. Relax. I said it'll be ok. I have to go. We'll be there soon enough. Bye."

I snapped the phone shut and pulled into the driveway the same time Jake was walking out of the woods in a pair of shorts. I figured I would tell Jake outside. Just in case he became angry and decided to break something. I put the car in park and got out, crossing the lawn into Jake's arms.

Jacob smiled and pulled me into a crushing hug. He squeezed me a little too tightly. My stomach gave a sharp jolt and I pulled away. He gave me a puzzled look as I wrapped my arms around my bloated stomach.

"Babe? You ok?" Jake asked worriedly.

I nodded. "F-Fine. You just squeezed me a little too hard."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me. "Aw. I'm sorry."

I nodded again. "It's alright. I'm fine."

Jake grabbed my hand. "So. What did the doctor tell you?"

I gulped. How do you even begin to tell someone you're pregnant? Do you ease them into the idea, or just blurt it out? If I eased him into it, would his emotions rise as he understood? So maybe I should just flat out say it. But then again, I didn't want him going into shock either. That would only make matters worse. My head was swimming…

"Lil? Babe are you ok? What did the doctor say?" He repeated.

I sucked in a deep breath, and exhaled loudly. "W-Well… the doctor-… um… -being sick-… no. When a man and woman love each other-… u-uh-… I-…"

I was just babbling! I was never going to be able to tell him! I was chocking on words. Then I hatched an idea. If I couldn't tell him, I would show him. I took Jake's hand away from mine, lifted my shirt slightly over my bloated abdomen, and pressed his hand against my stomach. Jake's eyebrows crushed together in confusion. Then it hit him. His eyes shot open, filling most of his face, while his jaw nearly hit the ground. He was frozen.

"J-Jacob…? Jake? You ok babe? Hey. Answer me. O-Or at least breathe."

But he didn't. He was frozen. Shock, I knew it! I should have eased him into this…

"J-Jake. Come on. Come back to me." I pleaded with him. "I-I need you right now."

It wasn't my pleads that shocked Jake back into reality, it was a small nudge from my stomach. We both flinched.

Jake finally spoke. "You're-… Pregnant?"

I nodded slowly, watching his reaction. Jacob stared at my stomach, which I was pulling my shirt over, and began to get pale. A bubble of hysterical cackles escaped his lips only before his eyes rolled back, and Jake fell to the ground, unconscious.

Jacob's POV:

I was beginning to come back. I was still too tired to open my eyes, but I could hear things, even though they sounded too far away. I could make out a small whimpering sound somewhere. Minutes passed and my senses came back even clearer. I finally opened my eyes and found myself laying on the couch in the living room. The small whimpering I had heard was Lilly; she was crying.

I sat up slowly to avoid my head from spinning. Lilly was seated in the love seat with her head dropped into her hands. I could see tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Small sobs escaped her chest that rocked her ever so slightly. Then it hit me. I did this to her. Guilt flooded over me like a tsunami. I slowly forced myself off the couch, and crossed the room to Lilly. I sat down on the empty cushion and pulled her into my lap. She looked up at me with the most miserable expression. My heart ached.

"Babe…" I said softly. "Why are you crying?"

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and sniffled, trying to compose herself. "Y-You're mad at m-me aren't you?"

I shook my head. "No! No of course not! What would make you say that?"

"You p-passed out when I t-told you about-… You don't want a kid do you? P-Please don't be mad. I-I didn't mean for this t-to happen!"

I sighed and pulled her closer, holding her in my arms. "Lilly. I know this isn't your fault. If anything it's my fault. I-I didn't use-… protection. Don't blame yourself ok? And-… I do want wanna start a family with you Babe. That's all I've ever wanted from you."

Lilly was completely calm by the time I finished talking. A smile spread across her face and she kissed me. I crushed my lips to her and she giggled.

"Jacob Black, I love you so much." She smiled.

I kissed her nose. "I love you too Lillian Black."


	8. one shot

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I'm so sorry for my disappearance! I had a bad writers block! Plus school sucks.**

**But I am alive once more! and to show you my love, I wrote a super twist in the plot line.**

**Seriously, this just came to me. It's a short chapter, don't hate, but I'm inspired to write once more!**

**I PROMISE!**

**~Read. Review. Love~**

**Corrina! **

Lilly's POV:

I shuffled into the kitchen in my pj's and slippers looking for a morning snack. As I went to open the fridge the calendar on the side caught my eye. Wow. Had it really been two months since the good news? I shook my head. Time was flying by.

I looked down at my stomach before opening the fridge. My waistline was pretty much gone. I had gained about 9 pounds. I was a little upset about gaining so much weight, but it wasn't fat. There was a baby in there. I sighed. A Baby... I still had a hard time believing it.

My stomach growled, breaking my concentration. I needed food, and I needed it now. I looked through the fridge, grabbing some leftover orange chicken and rice. While I heated the food I could hear thumping from upstairs. What was Jacob doing up so early? Once the food was heated, I grabbed a fork and made my way upstairs.

When I walked into my room, I found Jake running around looking for something other than pajama pants. He looked up at the sound of my entrance.

"Lilly thank God!" He grabbed me, shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Woah Babe, what's going on? Are you ok?"

He pulled me over to the closet, closing the door again. "Jake seriously, what the heck? Why are we i-…"

He put a hand over my mouth, cutting me off and whispered, "There's a clan outside. I can smell them."

I pulled back, staring at him dumbfounded. "Jake, That's Emerson and Lucy. They were coming over today with a few of their friends. I told you about this last week.

He stopped as I kissed him. "What? I-… I guess I forgot. Sorry Babe."

I chuckled and unlocked the door. "Well since were in the closet, I may as well get dressed."

He smiled. "Alright. I'll let you do that, I'm gunna go get some breakfast." He opened the door and there was a deep growl, followed by a loud gunshot, then the ringing silence.

I stepped out into the room looking around in confusion. Jacob was laying on the floor. My vision blurred. He looked very far away. There was a strange ringing as I looked around the room. I saw 4 figures standing in the doorway. The one in front, a taller man, well built, with black hair, was holding a gun. A figure I knew, Emerson, rushed to Jake's side. Two women followed to his side. Before I knew it, the room was tilting. A woman was at my side, she helped me to the bed, and I was out in seconds.


	9. answers

**Ello everyone!**

**Thank you for all holding in there. AND HERE IT IS! A new, well earned chapter for y'all! (Ignore my country twang... -.-)**

**There's more to come. And yes, that includes drama and a baby! haha. **

**Well i'll shut up so you can enjoy!**

**~Read. Review. Love.~**

**Corrina!**

Lilly's POV:

I woke up to a low murmur coming from downstairs. The voices were unfamiliar. I rubbed my head and sat up. I was on my bed. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was… Then it hit me. Jake and I were in the closet. He felt a threat. And then the shot. I jumped out of bed and ran down to the voices.

There were three women in my living room. One was a tall blonde, built like a supermodel, yet her face was completely different. Motherly, in a way. The second woman, shorter, yet just as slender, eyed me. Her long honey brown hair waved to the middle of her back. She was gorgeous in her tight red mini dress; too unfitting for a normal life setting. The third girl looked more dangerous. She wore a scowl at my entrance. Her skin was pale, flawless like the others. She wore leather pants, and a tight revealing top. Her sleek black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked like a panther, read to strike. Yet they all had one thing in common, the familiar golden eyes.

The blonde was the first one at my side. "Oh Lillian. You're awake." She put a hand on my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

I looked up at her, puzzled. "I-… Ok."

The blonde looked at me strangely and snapped into politeness. "Dear me, I'm sorry. You must be confused. She sat me down. "I'm Lucy. I'm married to Emerson." She smiled fondly.

Of course. They looked perfect for each other. She went on. "This is Kennedy." She motioned to the girl in the mini dress. She smiled at me. "And that's Violet."

Violet hardly nodded. Like I wasn't worth her time. Lucy scolded her, "Violet, be nice. She's only a child."

She spoke. Her voice was icy. "Fine. Hello child."

I shivered. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her doll. It'll be ok."

"It'll be ok? What happened?" I mumbled.

Kennedy came to my other side. "I'm so sorry about everything. It's my husband. His name is Cyrus. He's-… You see we're an older coven. And SOMEONE," she shot a look at Lucy, "forgot to mention that you're married to a… werewolf."

Lucy made a face. "I could have sworn we told you! The sent was everywhere. And who carries a gun anymore! Honestly!"

Kennedy shook her head. "You didn't tell us. And the wolf took him off guard. And you know he carries that gun purely out of self defense!"

I looked up at Kennedy. "-gun…?"

Lucy took over once more. "Right. Well like I was saying, Kennedy's husband… Shot Jacob."

Fear colored my face. I felt the need to puke. I wasn't sure if it was from the baby or not…

Lucy patted my back. "Lillian. It's ok. Emerson took care of him. He'll be ok. He heals fast. You know that. I'm sure he's fine by now." She smiled.

"Can I see him? I-I need to make sure he's ok."

Lucy sighed. "After we get some food in you."

She had a good point. Yeah I was worried about Jacob's well being, but I was also starving… Lucy and Kennedy led me to the kitchen, where I made myself a peanut butter and banana sandwich. Violet hung in the doorway watching me.

There was a long awkward silence as I ate my food. The first one to break it was Kennedy. "So you're half vampire, am I right?"

Lucy's eyes got big. "Kennedy! That's personal! Lillian you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I know some things are meant to be private."

I smiled at her, licking peanut butter off my fingers. "No it's fine. Yeah. I'm half vampire, half human."

Kennedy kept pressing. "And your baby's-…"

I blushed. "I don't know. I'm only three months along… And that's why Emerson was coming today. We need to do an ultrasound. But that's not going to happen if Jacob isn't here to watch…"

They nodded. I glanced at Violet. She was staring at the floor, but I could tell she was listening to everything I said very closely.

"Do you think it will be half vampire, half wolf?" Kennedy asked, voice low.

I shrugged. "I honestly have no idea."

I blinked and Violet was gone. I looked up at Lucy with questioning eyes.

"Lillian, Violet's-… different. We took her in out of kindness. You see, Emerson, Kennedy, Cyrus, and I all live together. We found her, she was broken. We gave her a new life. Yet there's something dangerous about that girl. Emerson feels she will change. And because I love him with all my heart, I trust what he says."

"That was very nice of you.."

"Thank you." The same warm smile spread across her face from before. But it was now time to get down to business.

"Alright. Where's Jacob. I really want to see him. I'm his wife, I should be there with him."

Kennedy and Lucy lead me up the stairs and down a few halls, into a large guest room, set up like a hospital.

"Wow… You guys came prepared…"

Emerson and Cyrus looked over at the sound of my voice. Cyrus, a lean, pale man with thick black hair, came over slowly, palms up.

"My dearest friend, I am truly sorry for what I have done. I did not know he was a friend. I was not informed."

I was shocked at his politeness. "I-… It's ok really. You didn't mean it. And everyone says he's going to be ok."

Emerson looked over. "Yes, he'll be fine. The shot is almost completely healed. However, I put him on a strong pain medicine so he would sleep soundly. He should be awake soon."

I nodded and went to Jacob's side. His face was calm with sleep. I sat beside him and grabbed his hand, stroking his smooth skin with my thumb. "My poor baby…"

Cyrus looked down. "I'll leave you all alone. Once again, I'm sorry…" He vanished in a flash.

Emerson was checking a beeping machine. "You're next Lillian. When he wakes up we're checking on that baby." He smiled my way.

"Alright. Alright…" I rubbed my stomach with a sigh, and Jacobs' eyelids fluttered.

A small moan escaped his lips.

"Babe. Babe I'm here. It's ok. You're fine." I kissed his lips softly for reassurance.

"-illy?" he moaned, weak and pathetic.

"Yeah. It's ok. Emerson's here too. He's taking care of you."

Emerson came to Jake's side. "Hello Jacob. I'm watching you closely. You're healing fine." He went on to explain what happened.

He smiled. "-so we checking on the baby er what?"

A smile spread across my face. He was so adorable. Everything about Jacob made me feel better. And right now, I needed that.

Emerson set up an ultrasound machine, right next to Jake so he could see. I sat back in a chair and lifted my shirt. Emerson smeared a warm jelly on my stomach, making me giggle. He ran a wand over my stomach and the monitor on the machine came to life. There was a loud thumping. The screen was fuzzy and dark. Emerson studied the screen intensely.

This worried me. "I-Is something wrong?"

Emerson sighed. "Well, I can't really see the baby. I can see a shadow, that's the baby, but I can't see features, genders, excreta. From what I can tell, nothing seems to be wrong. The results seem fine. The lining around the baby is too hard. I would try for a sample, but I'm afraid the needle would break. So, to keep thing safe, and simple, the baby's fine."

I looked at Jake, who was beaming.

"However-…"

I looked at him, my stomach dropping. "What…"

"The baby's growing at an extreme rate. This will not be a normal pregnancy, time wise. At the rate you're going… I would say we could expect the baby between six to seven months."

I stared at the screen. Wow. So I could expect the baby early. As early as four months away. I haven't even started getting things ready! My breathing was catching up to me.

Jake grabbed my hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "Babe. Listen to me. I-It's going to be ok. You can do this. You can do this."

I relaxed a bit, as he pulled me down for a kiss. I can do this.


	10. dreams to nightmares

**Sup everybody! **

**Are you ready for my next chapterrrrrrrrr! Well here it is!**

**I promise i'm working hard! I feel bad for leaving you all hanging for so long. **

**On a side note, I wanted to say thank you for sticking with me for so long. I really appreciate my readers, and I love reading your reviews. So if you could, please don't be shy. Even if it's negative, I take them all into consideration when writing the next chapter. So Leave a review, say whatever ya feel. I try to respond to each comment I get. And if you just wanna talk, PM me. :) **

**I'll shut up now so you can read. ENJOY! **

**~Read. Review. Love.~**

**Corrina **

Jacob's POV:

It's been five months since Lilly and I found out about the baby. Emerson still had no idea what the gender would be, so it was hard to make a nursery. Lilly was stressed. I hated watching her waddle around the house, holding pink and purple, or blue and green paint swatches against the walls. I was watching her now, and she was getting nowhere fast. I couldn't do this anymore.

"Lilly, Babe. Come on. We can't keep doing this. We're gunna have to wait for the baby before we can decorate or paint or anything…"

She looked at me with huge sad eyes. "J-Jake I can't wait that long!" She started crying. "Th-the baby can't come into this world with j-just a crib! I-I was reading that b-babies need to be put into a relaxing environment for them t-to be emotionally ready to make attachments to anyone! Th-this baby won't love us!"

"Babe… Stop." I wrapped her into my arms. "You can't think like that, because guess what. That baby already loves us. So so much." I kissed her stomach, making her smile.

"I-I guess you're right. I-I just want this done so I can relax…"

I sighed. "Me too. Maybe I can talk to Emerson. We'll figure this out. And hey, at least we can buy diapers."

She shook her head laughing. These mood swings were falling in my favor today. Thank God. I kissed her head, keeping the mood light.

She sighed. "Ok ok. I'm gunna go eat. Call Emerson, and tell me what's goin' down."

I watched her waddle away. I found myself smiling. I was even more in love with her than the day we said "I do." How was that even possible? I sighed and grabbed my phone. As I flipped through my contacts, my phone started buzzing. Huh. Emerson. How convenient.

"Hel-…" He cut me off.

"Jacob where's Lillian?" His voice was frantic. "Jacob go find her and keep her somewhere hidden. Get her away from windows. Now! The Cullens are on their way as well. Go! I'm almost there. I have a key. Don't worry. Just go!"

Oh no. I didn't need this. Not now. No. What more could go wrong?

Emerson broke my thoughts. "JACOB! Go! She has to be safe-…"

There was a crash downstairs, followed by a scream. I dropped the phone and sprinted to Lilly. As I got into the kitchen there was glass scattered around the floor, followed by a small smudge of blood. No. I didn't know what to do at this point. I was frozen.

What seemed like a century later, Emerson was by my side.

"NO! We're too late! Lucy, you and Kennedy take the inside perimeter, watch for the wolves. Cyrus and I will take the outer borders."

In a flash Emerson was gone. I looked at Lucy, who was making her way to the backdoor; I was still in a fog. My voice sounded off. "What's g-going on?"

She sighed. Kennedy started out into the forest without her. "It's Violet. She's left our house. She's gone to another coven, telling them about the baby. They want to kill it, and Lillian. They think a half wolf half vampire child should not live. And she hates the fact that Lilly's married to you, and that Lillian herself is not fully vampire. Stay here Jacob. We don't need you getting hurt as well."

And she was gone. Someone was out to hurt Lilly. And my baby. The baby… Something snapped inside me. I jumped through the broken window, and was a wolf by the time I hit the tree line.

Carter was already in my head. _Jake. There are vampires here. Lots of em. What's going on? We need the rundown._

I showed them everything that Lucy had said. And the whole situation between Violet.

There was a silence. I kept running, although I was waiting for an answer.

_You… You're wife is a –vampire-?_

Shit. I never told him… Why didn't I tell him!

_Yeah. But it's different. She's different. Just help. –Please.- I'm begging you. She's my world…_ I was broken at this point.

_Alright. But we need to talk after. You have a trail?_

_ Yeah. I'm a half mile in from the land bridge._

_ We'll meet you there. And Jacob. Don't worry. We'll get her back._

Lilly's POV:

I tried to open my eyes, but it was pitch black. I wanted to yell, but my mouth wouldn't open. I was afraid for the baby. I tried to protect my stomach, but my hands wouldn't move. What was going on? I could hear many different sets of footsteps. There were different scents swirling around the air. I thought I could identify one, but it just faded into the others before I could give a name to it.

I jumped as a deep voice hummed in my ears. "Are you comfy?" There was a dark chuckle. I shuddered. "Good."

I tried to speak again, but at this point I realized my mouth was taped shut. I could feel cold fingers brush my cheek as the taped was ripped off. I gasped. "Wh-who are you! Wh-where am I! What do you WANT!"

He laughed again. "You my dear. Well, actually, we want your baby. Then you."

My heart sank. I could hardly speak. "Wh-why…"

"We have sources. We know this baby is a monster. You're a monster, even in our world. This –thing- should not exist. And neither should you. You're a freak."

I could feel tears welling in my eyes, yet they couldn't escape. "N-no… Not my baby… No." This wasn't happening…

There was a tug on my head. The blindfold over my eyes fell around my neck. I squinted away from the light. The room I was in was large with concrete walls, floors, and ceiling. I was in a basement. No windows. No one to hear me scream.

In the corner of the room I saw Violet, holding hands with a tall, built vampire with an olive toned skin and black dreads. There were others scattered around the room, but all eyes were fixed on me. The room had a dark atmosphere. My heart was beating out of my chest. If ever I've needed Jacob, it would be now.

But it was too late. The vampire that spoke to me pulled out a switchblade from his leather jacket. The blade was rugged and rusty, yet still sharp enough to kill. He looked at me, with a sick smirk across his face.

Seconds passed as he studied the best place to start. He lifted my shirt over my stomach. No. This was not going to happen. I struggled, pulling the ropes that bound my hands. He laughed at my attempt to escape.

"There's not use trying little girl. It's over." He ran his hand across my cheek. Disgusted, I bit his hand with as much force as I had. I could taste the blood in my mouth.

He snarled, ripping his hand away. "You little bitch!" With no mercy, he hit my face with enough force to knock out all of my teeth. My face was throbbing. However, I had no had no time to react, because I was out in a fraction of a second.


End file.
